The present invention relates to gesture based polling methods and system that use an intelligent beverage container.
Beverage containers are ubiquitous. While some beverage containers (e.g., aluminum cans) are designed to be used once and then recycled, other types of beverage containers (e.g., glasses, chalices, bottles, etc.) may be refilled and reused many times. Nevertheless, the labels on most refillable beverage containers contain images or text permanently printed on a paper or plastic medium or permanent markings on the material of the beverage container itself. Thus, even though a beverage container may be refilled with multiple different beverages, no solution exists for dynamically updating the label of the beverage container.